


Let's make him jealous!

by BlueOswin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Happy Ending, Le Gang tries to make Eliott jealous, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Spoiler alert it works, alternating pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:42:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOswin/pseuds/BlueOswin
Summary: Eliott went back to Lucille. However Lucas can't forget him. For now he just has to try to get over him, even if the boys want to push them back together. They all come up with an awesome plan ( their words) in order to do so. Well Emma does : making Eliott jealous. How ? By hiting on  Lucas obnoxiously. Too much for his taste. And for Eliott's as well.Or : Eliott is sad raccoon pining from afar. Lucas is grumpy, Emma is a snake and the boys are elu stans #1.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic ever and I'm still figuring out how ao3 works so bear with me please x) Also English is not my first language so let me know if you spot any mistakes. Thanks in advance! I also post this fic on Tumblr. I'm @ Blueoswin, come talk to me at any time I promise I don't bite ;) Enjoy!

 

Lucas suppresses a shiver, feeling Eliott's eyes on him from across the room. He's sitting with a bunch of people unknown to him, his eyes are glassy, as if his mind was elsewhere. Not that Lucas is watching him, was watching him actually, his eyes automatically founding Eliott's in the crowd as soon as he entered the cafeteria. Nope. Not at all. No way. Unfortunately for him though, his friends are too perceptive for their own good, immediately catching up with what is going on in front of their eyes. Especially nowadays they are all watching his every moves, with no subtlety whatsoever. After the “Eliott fiasco” as they now called it, Yann, Arthur and Basile began acting like Lucas was a baby in need of protection. He equally loves and hates them for this, part touched by their concern, part annoyed. He couldn't ask for better friends truly.

 

“Lucas, Arthur interrupts his train of thoughts. “ _Do not_ look back but Eliott is watching you like he wants to eat you alive. It's insane man, I swear, he hasn't even blinked once for the past five minutes!”

 

Lucas sighs,dropping his head on the table, crossing his arms. No point in denying what is true right?

 

“I know Arthur, I can feel him staring you know? It pisses me off honestly, I don't know what he wants from me.”

 

“Maybe he just wants to talk ? “Yann suggests.

 

“Or something more physical.” Basile adds, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Damn it Baz, not everything revolves around sex.” Lucas hisses.

 

“Except he's looking at you like he's holding back from jumping you in front of everyone.” Seeing Lucas glaring, he fumbles over his words for a bit. “ I'm just saying dude.” He lifts his hands in mock defeat.

 

“For once I agree with Basile.” Arthur is the one to speak this time. “Did the two of you at least talk it out? To solve your problems?” Lucas scoffs, not believing his hearing.

 

“For what? He played me before going back to his girlfriend. I'm the one who can't get over it, end of the story.”

 

Lucas feels his throat constricting while memories kept flowing back to him, the mental picture of Eliott kissing Lucille stuck on a loop at the forefront of his mind. He lowers his head towards his half-eaten food. The boys are quiet for a few blessed minutes, all of them lost in thoughts. Yann is the first to break the silence.

 

“I have an idea!”

 

Lucas lifts his head so quickly he almost snaps his neck. Dread is taking over his body at the speed of lightning. He knows his best friend; too well in fact. That's why he is _one hundred percent_ sure he's not gonna like what's coming. Yann carries on though, unbothered by the inner turmoil going on inside Lucas.

 

“Well, given how he _still_ hasn't stopped staring at you since you sat your pretty little butt over here, he definitely wants _something_.”

 

“Give it up Yann” Lucas replies, a tad panicked. “He's a big guy, he can come talk to me whenever he wants.”

 

Basile laughs loudly, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“Easier said than done Lulu! You literally spend your day avoiding him. You've become an hide and seek master.”

 

“Woah Baz I didn't think I would get to say this one day but you are right.” Arthur teases, pleasantly surprised. “What do you have in mind Yann?”

 

Yann looks at them in the eyes one by one, pausing before speaking. Lucas tries not to roll his eyes at his friend's antics, he's always loved a dramatic effect.

 

“Let's make him jealous!”

 

He drops his fork in his plate, his fingers having become lax from shock. The whole idea seems so messed up. The boys are excited though, their eyes sparkling with mischief. Of course they would be on board with this stupid idea. Why does it surprise him anymore? The more stupid the idea, the stronger the approval. Just his luck.

 

“Yann you're a genius!” Basile exclaims.

 

“How petty!” Arthur whistles proudly.

 

_No no no no no no no no no nononononono_

 

Lucas has to stop them. He shakes his head, desperately tring to talk some sense into their thick skull. His only other option being smashing said skull for cause of idiocy. He'd rather keep his friends alive however. For now at least, so talking them out of it seems the better option out of the two.

 

“Guys no! You don't play with people's feelings like that! It's not fair.”

 

“Isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to say that Lucas?” Emma says popping out of nowhere, making him jump on his chair.

 

He stares at her, hopeful. She is his only opportunity to make the boys see how stupid their plan is, maybe they will listen if it's Emma being the responsible one for once. He is hanging on the tiniest thread of hope known in human History, he knows it, but desperate times call for desperate measures. After all, counting on Emma to be responsible is as impossible as him being straight. Doesn't mean he can't clown himself though.

 

“ I know exactly how it feels both to manipulate and being manipulated.” He grabs the edge of the table, anchoring himself to mark his point. “Spoiler alert, it's fucking awful. Big no from me.”

 

“What are you talking about by the way?” She asks, curious, mouth full of food.

 

“You're so refined Emma” Yann shakes his head, smiling fondly. “Since you so desperately want to know, we plan to make Eliott jealous to get him to _finally_ talk to Lulu over here” Yann replies, ruffling Lucas already untamed hair.

 

Emma eyes widen comically in excitement, jaw hanging open, food not far from falling from her mouth. She closes it after a few minutes, recovering from her original surprise, a devious smile playing on her face.

 

“You my friend are a snake! I love how you think boy.” She high fives him, enthustiastic.

 

Lucas looks towards the ceiling, ready to commit murder, maybe smacking their head open was the best option after all.

 

“For fuck sake guys! What don't you understand in the word no? Come on it's just two letters! I thought you were more intelligent than this” Lucas stirs up.

 

“Well you didn't _explicitely_ tell us no”

 

Emma gives him _a look_ before turning back to the others. He crosses his arms, pouting at the clear dismissal.

 

“Anyway, what did you have in mind Yann?”

 

“Mmm, good question. I haven't thought of it yet.”

 

“Well, thank god I'm here right?” She claps her hands for emphasis. “You look like you need a mastermind to set everything up. So for starters, for _obvious_ reasons, it has to be a guy... Unless... Wait Lulu, did you tell him you're gay?”

 

Lucas frowns, trying to remember.

 

“No but I think he figured it out you know. Sleeping with each other and all that.”

 

“Oooooh ! You didn't tell us you went farther than kissing” Basile exclaims. “My little Lulu is growing up. I'm so proud of you.”

 

“Basile, they are two adolescents in the middle of a puberty crisis with overflowing hormones, of course they went farther than kissing” Arthur replies, throwing his arm around the other boy's neck.

 

“Good for you Lulu you finally got some! I was starting to feel sad for you you know. Now focus guys! If you haven't officially come out to him girls can hit on you too. It will give us more options to choose from. We're gonna have so much fun!” She claps her hands in excitement, she reminds Lucas of an excited puppy.

 

“Emma, honestly I have a bad feeling about this.”

 

Lucas is stressed, the fact that he could still feel Eliott's eyes on his back wasn't helping either. He put his face in his hands, shutting out the world, trying to relax.

 

“Emma, do you think you could involve the Crew in our plan?” Yann perks up, ignoring his bad mood.

 

“Of course! The girls would do anything for Lucas and his pretty little baby face!” She pinches his cheeks, cooing at him, dumb smile on her face. The boys laugh, Lucas sighs, resigned.

 

“Well guys, what are you planning to do? Taking turns hitting on me? Come on, Eliott isn't dumb enough to fell for this.”

 

“You know, when you're in love you say and do stupid things” Yann retorts, glancing at Emma.

 

“Obviously, look at Basile making mistakes upon mistakes with Daphné” Arthur jokes.

 

“Hey! I'm telling you, I'm this close to get it on with Daphné. It's only a matter of time!” The boy protests, gesturing wildly.

 

“If you say so Baz. But it's already been a year though and you're not even to first base yet.”

 

Emma claps her hands, drawing the boys attention back to her.

 

“Guys stay focused! Lucas, excellent idea!” She points her finger in his direction.”We are all going to hit on you one after the other.” She marks one second of silence between each word. Lucas can see why they made a great pair with Yann back in the days.

 

“Seeing people being this close to you will make him jealous for sure in the long run.” She goes on. Lucas is getting a bit desperate, not knowing what to do anymore.

 

“Guys, you missed the point! He doesn't give a fuck about me. I was his dirty little secret, nothing more.”

 

Arthur looks in Eliott's direction, who hasn't blinked once during the whole exchange, too focused on Lucas's back.

 

“Sure Jan, he doesn't give a fuck about you. His eyes are telling another story though.”

 

“Thank you Arthur! That's what I was talking about! I'm sure that if he could he would jump you right now” Basile adds.

 

“Well, since he's so focused on you, let's get started” Emma perks up. “Arthur, Yann, Basile, follow Eliott's stare, don't you dare let your eyes wander for even one second.” She leans closer to Lucas, whispering in his ear. “Lucas, just sit back and relax darling.”

 

A few seconds later, Lucas feels a hand land in the middle of his thigh. He tries not to flinch at the foreign touch, not sure of his success. He can't help thinking that Eliott's hand on him was more pleasurable, a grounding presence instead of an uncomfortable one.

 

“Holy shit!” Yann swears, eyes round.” Dude, if only you could see how he's looking at the both of you right now. He looks ready to kill you Emma. You might want to stay away from him from now on.”

 

“Awesome then, he's definitely jealous. Now guys, please protect me I'm too young to die. I'm gonna talk to the Crew to set up everything.” She gets up, resting her hand on Lucas's left shoulder, squeezing it lightly.This is gold really, bye boys!

 

Before anyone can react, she leans in to plant a quick kiss on Lucas cheek, winking cheekily at his shocked expression. She then turns away, leaving the four of them at the table, their lunch unfinished. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you doing? I want to say a big thank you to everyone of you reading this, honestly your comments and kudos give me life! Thank you! Anyway this chapter is Eliott's POV because I love this precious ray of sunshine too much. Also Eliott's friends are OCs because Idriss and Sofiane weren't in the show when I started writing this. I hope you enjoy!

Saying Eliott is looking forward to the end of this week would be a big understatement. He can't stop thinking about Lucas, every waking hour of his day and since he hasn't been able to sleep more than a couple of hours each night lately, let's say he's been thinking way too much about the other boy. Perhaps that's why his friends think he's been more distant the previous days, or the dark circles under his eyes gave his nightime activities away, go figure. He wants so badly to get up from the bench he's sitting on to go talk to Lucas, tell him every thoughts weighing his heart down, it physically hurts. If he's lucky, maybe Lucas will listen.

 

But he can't, wouldn't even dare coming in close proximity with the boy. Partly because he's ashamed, he knows pertinently he's the only one to blame for this hell of a situation; he cowardly chose to ruin the beginning of a beautiful blossoming relationship to go back to his previous one, easy but loveless. Only for him to realise his mistake a few days later and break up with Lucille. Again. It wasn't his proudest moment. The other reason is that Lucas is _never_ alone . Back in the days too, obviously but now everyone seems to gravitate towards him. When he isn't with the boys, he is always accompanied by a bunch of girls, overly _tactile._ Every touch leave a bitter taste in Eliott's mouth. Although he can't blame them, Lucas is the sun luring every planets in his orbit. It doesn't mean he has to like it though, quite the contrary in fact.

 

Those _girls_ are always touching him, his arms, his shoulders, his cheeks, his thighs... Emma touched his thigh! The audacity! The worst thing though, Lucas let her do it, he even seemed to find it completely normal. Eliott didn't appreciate it. Not at all. _His_ hand should have been on Lucas's thigh, his Lucas, his hedgehog.

 

_Stop it Eliott, Lucas isn't your property._ He chastises himself.

 

Although his only desire is to take the place of any of these girls as soon as he sees them swooning over Lucas. Or kill all of them one by one, slowly, to enjoy watching them squirm. _Every single_ girls are hitting on Lucas which pisses Eliott more than he'd like to admit, mostly because Lucas enjoys the attention. He often flirts back, leaving a kiss on their cheek, throwing his arm around their shoulders, sometimes holding their hands... In short, Eliott has to find a way to talk to him before drowning in his jealousy. It's not like he hasn't tried before, he spent all his breaks the past two weeks trying to catch a glimpse of his boy in the hallways so that he could explain his actions. However he never caught sight of him, he knew Lucas has been avoiding him. He had to, it was the only logical explanation because Eliott had explored every dark corners of the school in his desperate quest, even the boiler room. Yet, no traces of Lucas. Until a little over a week ago, when suddenly Lucas was _everywhere,_ always in good company too. Each corner Eliott turned he saw him, a girl hanging off his arm, his bright laugh echoing in the hallways. At least he seemed alright, it was the only thing Eliott cared about at this point. Well, that and maybe getting the girls away from Lucas. He's selfish he knows that.

 

In the cafeteria at lunch break, he can't help shamelessly devouring him with his eyes. He doesn't even try to hide it anymore, the others might as well think what they want, Eliott couldn't care less. Subtlety isn't his strong point but desperate times call for desperate measures and he is so desperate it's not even funny anymore. He would give _anything_ to hold Lucas tight in his arms at least one last time. So Eliott indulges himself, he stares, stares and stares some more even if from where he is sitting he can only glimpse at his back with a mop of hair on top. What a beautiful back it is though, muscular but slim, topped by even more beautiful hair, the reflecting light casting specks of gold on the brown locks. God the things he would do to be able to touch his hair again, pulling it gently while they kiss, hearing Lucas moan...

 

His memory decides to betray him then, flashing snippets of the perfect morning they spent together after their first kiss. Coming back to the flat completely soaked, giggling like children, stopping every now and then on the way back to kiss against walls, the both of them not being able to keep their hands off each other, holding each other oh so close while kissing in Lucas's bed, their minds chanting in unison, needing to be closer closer closer, trying to melt together to be forged as a whole again, fusing beautifully never to be apart again, Eliott feeling like he was finally complete, having found the missing piece of his puzzle.

 

The boy is so lost in his memories it takes him a few minutes to notice someone is all over Lucas again. He should have grown accustomed to the sight by now, only it's not a girl this time but a _boy._ A boy Eliott vaguely recognises, Valentin something. They are so close together,so comfortable basking in each other presence, so _intimate_ Eliott feels his heart shaterring in his chest. He can almost hear the glass cracking. Valentin has his arm around Lucas's waist,the latter resting his head on his shoulders. The perfect little couple. The couple they would have made, the one they made in a parallel universe. Yes Eliott his bitter, sue him.

 

“Go talk to him Eliott, instead of moping.” Hugo's voice pulls him back to reality.

 

He sighs, angling his body towards his friend, not wanting to see more of what was happening in front of his eyes. He's seen enough already. He rubs his eyes tiredly.

 

“What's the point? It looks like he's moved on. Have you seen all those people chasing after him?”

 

“Mmmmm, I've noticed your boy was a bit busy lately, yes. I've got eyes you know? Hugo pauses, thoughtful. Eliott can almost see the gears turning in his head. “Let me ask you something Mr.Grumpy. Do you know all those people around him?”

 

“Most of them yes, he introduced me once when... When everything was good between us.”

He can feel his eyes watering at the thought, the lump in his throat increases. Because he knows he can't move on, call him dramatic all you want but he knows deep down Lucas is his one and only. He'd rather stay single the rest of his life than move on from their not-quite-relationship. He brushes a tear away before it rolls down his cheek. His friends don't seem to notice though, or they just simply ignore it, too used to his emotional outburts by now.

 

“Don't you find the whole situation weird though? I mean, suddenly all of his friends are flirting with him, all at the same time? Don't get me wrong, your boy is attractive but sounds shady to me.”

 

Eliott frowns, thoughtful. Hugo's got a point.

 

“What do you mean?” He tilts his head to the side, inquisitive.

 

His friend rolls his eyes so hard he's genuinely worried they will stay stuck in his skull. The habit reminds him so much of Lucas his heart clenches a little. Everything reminds him of Lucas these days.

 

“Eliott I love you man but you're so dense I swear”. He sighs, shaking his head in disbelief. “Lucas hasn't moved on dummy, he's simply trying to make you jealous.”

 

Eliott scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. It seems so out of character, even for someone as petty as the boy.

 

“No way, Lucas would never do that.”

 

“Never underestimate the length to which people are ready to go to when they're in love Eliott.”

 

Hugo looks so serious he represses a shiver under his piercing gaze. Eliott wants to believe him. His heart believes him already.

 

“Oh yeah it's true” Isaiah interrupts. “One of my exes once reenacted the Romeo and Juliette scene for me you know, the balcony one. Anyway I was on my balcony and he was in the street, in front of my house, waxing poetry. He was making his grand declaration of love at 3 am. It was cute” He says fondly. “And embarrassing. Hard to explain to my parents why there was a boy confessing his love for me at such an ungodly hour.”

 

“Why did you leave him then?” Hugo asks, genuinely curious.

 

Isaiah rewards him with a shrug.

 

“I saw him kissing another guy in a bar barely a week later.”

 

_Ouch._ Eliott winces. Someone just threw a cold glass of water in his face. The situation is too similar of the one he was currently in. He doesn't appreciate the feeling, even though he knows he deserve it. He decides it's better to stop listening for now, instead focusing back on Lucas (he's a masochist he knows) still sitting at the table, alone with Valentin .Eliott scowls. All of their friends have left, probably wanting to give the two lovebirds some time alone. Said Valentin is holding Lucas hand with care, as if it's a precious jewel, his other one stroking his thigh softly. The latter is blushing, happy by the turn of events. Eliott feels his eyes watering with each passing second. A snap of fingers in front of his eyes makes him look away.

 

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself? You know it's unhealthy right?”

 

“I know I know, I can't help myself that's all. I really hate seeing people all over him. I mean, it's great for him to have so many friends really but why do they have to be so touchy?” Eliott groans, pushing his tray away in order to rest his head in his arms, closing the world off for a moment.

 

“I feel you really but if this is some sorts of mind game as you claim it is Hugo, both are great actors I must say.” Isaiah replies, noticing Eliott's hunched shoulders, burying his head farther in his elbows.

 

“Or really close _friends_ ” Hugo retorts.

 

“Let it go guys” Eliott sighs defeated,emerging from his makeshift pillow. “He's clearly over me, I need to move on too.”

 

He gazes down at his untouched food. Eliott isn't hungry, hasn't been for a few days. He flinches when he feels Hugo sit up straight as an arrow next to him, receiving a hard nudge in the stomach.

 

“Eliott look up. The door. Now”

 

“Wh...”

 

The words die on his tongue the moment he lifts his head up. He freezes, swallowing with difficulty. He's entranced by a pair of electric blue eyes he used to drown in an eternity ago. Across the cafeteria, Lucas is staring at him, hand intertwined with Valentin's, who is pulling him quite forcefully towards the exit Eliott notices. Before they vanish in the maze of hallways, Eliott stares right back, Lucas raising an eyebrow in pure smugness. His eyes are challenging him. All of his being is, in fact.

 

_Come and get me_. The boy mouthes at him, winking for emphasis, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

 

It's Eliott's only wish. After all, he's not ready to give up so easily, he will raise up to the challenge. He'll redeem himself. Eliott doesn't now how yet, but he will. He doesn't have a choice.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also post my fic on Tumblr @BlueOswin if you ever want come talk to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back! Sorry for the delay this chapter took longer to edit than I thought! Anyway how are you all doing? Once again thank you all for the kudos and the kind comments your reactions blow me away every single time <3 So yeah we're back to Lucas's POV for this chapter. I hope you enjoy !

A week and a half has already went by since they came up with this stupid plan. Not. A. Single. Thing. Has. Changed. Lucas skin was prickling from frustration, he could still feel Eliott staring a hole at his back during lunch but apart from that no news from the other boy. There has been no talking, only endless staring contests and glares in the hallways when they stumbled upon each other. Being on the receiving glare of none other than Eliott Demaury was truly not a pleasant experience. Lucas doesn't know how the girls put up with it when himself unvoluntarily shrinks up, wanting nothing more than to run away with his tail between his legs under this downright killer stare. Because in these moments the expression throwing daggers with his eyes has never made more sense. He's truly admirative of the girls for carrying their little game on without giving a damn. He wonders if Eliott looks at them with murder in his eyes even when they're not hanging off Lucas's arm or if he is indeed jealous.

 

Noticing the lack of results however, Emma decides it's time they included boys in their plan. If girls flirting with Lucas didn't get a reaction out of Eliott, or not a satisfactory enough one at least, maybe boys would do the trick... Poor Valentin is unlucky enough to join them at this particular moment. The boy sits down next to Lucas, an awkward silence quickly settling around them, everybody throwing them side glances. Lucas clears his throat, not wanting this moment to last. Finally, after a few minutes Emma speaks up.

 

“Valentin?”

 

The boy looks up at the mention of his name, eyes questioning, gesturing for her to go on.

 

“Would you like, my dear friend, to be a part of a super evil plan?” She raises her eyebrows as she speaks.

 

Lucas can see her eyes shining mischieviously. He knows where the conversation is heading and he doesn't like it one bit. However, next to him, Valentin shrugs, unaware of what's coming next.

 

“Why not? What's the plan?”

 

“Emma...” Lucas warns her, too late.

 

“Shh Lulu it's for your own good and you know it. Okay, do you see the dude over there? You have to turn back, _discreetly_ though. Brown hair, blue eyes, slim body, a complete snack? The one who hasn't stopped staring at Lulu like he's the eighth wonder?”

 

Valentin turns his head back briefly. Lucas has the sudden urge to hide in the nearest hole to die of embarassment. He's pretty sure Eliott has seen the not so sublte glances they were all casting his way.

 

“I see yes, what about him?”

 

Lucas covers his face with his hands, a quickly developping habit around his friends nowadays. He feels his cheeks heating up. Emma keeps speaking, unfazed.

 

“He's Lucas's ex, sort of...” Seeing Lucas glaring daggers at her she defends herself. “Don't look at me like that! There wasn't really any sort of closure between you two.” Then turning her attention back on Valentin. “It's super complicated, but anyway, Lucas can't get over him...”

 

“Completely false!” Lucas retorts, shrinking up right after his almost shout, irrationally fearing Eliott might have heard.

 

Everyone turns to look at him, an incred ulous look on their faces. Arthur shakes his head, Basile throws him a look before returning to his beloved carrots, Yann just looks right through him because of course his best friend knows him better than anyone and sees right through his bullshit, Valentin looks mildly amused and Emma has a blank expression, patiently waiting for him to admit he is wrong.

 

“Okay maybe a little” He confesses, blushing.

 

“Thanks for admitting you're a smitten idiot. Can I go on then?” Emma deadpans, throwing him a pointed look. “So as I was saying before being _rudely_ interrupted, this model over there is Lucas's ex. Honestly Lucas how did you find someone so gorgeous on your first try? It's totally unfair.” Yann emits a small noise of protest. “Sorry Yann you're cute but even you've got to admit Eliott is practically sex on legs”

 

“Girl stop thirtsing after my boyfriend please.” Lucas scoffs, crossing his arms.

 

“He's not your boyfriend Lulu so I can thirst all I want”

 

“ Emma your words cut deep, mind Lucas's wounded heart a bit .” Yann vaguely gestures with his fork. “Still we had an agreement, no “going after your friends exes”. So Lulu is right, no thirsting for you ma'am.”

 

Emma shrugs,pouting for a while. But she's on a mission, the mourning of the “no thirsting after the exes” rule will have to wait.

 

“Anyway, sadly for us this deity is the center of Lulu's attention and vice versa. That's why we're trying to make him jealous so the both of them _finally_ talk their shit out. Only it's already been two weeks and we've got no results so far. But ! We've only tried this plan out with girls hitting on our loverboy. So we thought...”

 

“ _You_ thought” Lucas shots back, still pouting.

 

“True. So _I_ thought we could try it with a guy, you know to shake things up a bit. That's when you come into the picture. Here's my one million dollar question for you then. My dear Valentin, would you do us all the honor to help us out by hitting on Lulu? In a totally platonic way of course.”

 

The boy is in deep thoughts for a moment, apparently not bothered by Emma's expectant stare. Lucas rolls his eyes. Why are all his friends such drama queens? Valentin has already made his choice, yet he lets the uncertainty drags on for a little bit longer, enjoying being the center of their attention. He's a theatre kid after all. Finally he speaks up.

 

“Sounds like fun, count me in! I love your plan, besides, a little bit of flirting has never killed anybody, right Lucas?” Valentin winks, proceeding then to glue himself to Lucas, from his shoulders to his hip, throwing his arm around his waist for good measure. Lucas sighs, dropping his head on Valentin's shoulders, feeling half pathetic already but also half relieved.

 

“Thanks for helping me, you don't have to do it if it makes you uncomfortable you know.”

 

Valentin executes a vague gesture with his free hand.

 

“Nonsense my dear!” He exclaims in a ridiculous voice, kissing Lucas on his cheek. “I'm always happy to help. And it's gonna be fun don't you think?”

 

“I hope you're right” Lucas smiles tentatively.

 

The time left of their lunch break is spent as usual, the gang alternating between making comments about how Eliott seems ready to murder Valentin, still glued to his left side, and picking apart the newest conspiracy theory they heard about. Lucas loves his friends, truly, but they collectively share one braincell and it shows. Although he listens diligently to all of their hypotheses. Little by little, the table fills out, all of them going their own way, heading to their different classes, leaving only the two lovebirds at the table. Valentin turns sideways, one leg on each side of the bench. He looks so dead serious all of the sudden it kind of worries Lucas.

 

“What do you think of this plan Lucas? Honestly.”

 

Lucas looks at him under his eyelashes, biting his lips, uncertain. However, only seeing genuine kindness on his face, he finds the courage to speak his mind.

 

“Honestly, I don't know.” He shrugs. “I don't really like it, I hate it even, but I just want him to come talk to me already you know? I want the both of us to put everything into the open. And, I miss him...Fuck” He runs his hand over his face tiredly. “But it's already been two weks! And still no news, I think it's truly over this time.” He sighs, accompanying his words with hands movements, his eyes watering.

 

Lucas lowers his gaze then, not seeing Valentin glancing sideways at Eliott. He's surprised when the other boy takes his hand in his palm, cupping it gently, delicately. Still in a sad mood, the first thing Lucas notices is that his hands are warm.

 

“Lucas look at me”

 

The firm tone makes him raise his head. The second thing he notices is that Valentin's eyes are an open book, kind blue framed by thin golden glasses. His friend takes a deep breath.

 

“Listen I don't want to do something that makes you uncomfortable in any way, so if you're ever feeling awkward, want to stop or for me not to touch you, tell me and I will stop immediately . At any time. Got it?” Seeing Lucas eyes widen in panic, he quickly completes his thoughts, chuckling. “ Don't worry though, I wasn't planning on going farther than kissing anyway. You're cute but your heart is already taken, mine too to be honest. But just tell me if you feel uncomfortable okay?”

 

Relieved, Lucas nods.

 

“I promise. And same goes for you” He squeezes his hand.

 

“Well I'm glad” Valentin smiles warmly, leaning forward to put his free hand on Lucas's thigh,slowly, to give him time to retreat if he doesn't want to, staring at him with heart eyes for a moment. “ You're lucky you know, I've been told I'm a great actor.” He whispers, pausing for a second. “You wanna know the best part of it? Your boy over there hasn't stopped watching us since I placed my hand there.” He taps lightly on his thigh with a finger.

 

“Really?” Lucas asks, raising an interrogative eyebrow, ghost of an amused smile on his lips.

 

Valentin nods,humming his agreement. In an act of bravery, Lucas leans towards him, their heads only a few centimeters apart,lips parted, fingers shaking from what he's about to do.

 

“Let's give him a show then” He closes the few centimeters left, locking lips for a few seconds, nothing more than a quick peck, resting their foreheads against each other afterwards. He exhales loudly, breath shaky. “ Let's get out of here, we're gonna be late for Physics.”

 

He then stands up; intertwining his fingers with Valentin, holding him close, for support as well as comfort. His friend is beaming next to him, ruffling his hair with his left hand. Before leaving the cafeteria, Lucas throws one last look at the room, stopping in the doorway, searching for familiar eyes. An electric current runs through him when they lock eyes, stormy grey colliding with baby blue. God he missed his eyes, he hasn't looked at them, looked at _him_ in so long. Knowing he's caught his attention, he stares defiantly, raising one eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. He wants to convey everything he hasn't been able to tell him, all his pent up frustration, his anger, his confusion, his sadness,all the mixed feelings, all the words he meant to say out loud, the same one which had stayed stuck in his throat for so long.

 

_Come back to me. Come talk to me. We still have a chance. Give us a chance. I miss you. Come and get me._

 

He mouthes the last one in a foolish act of boldness, hoping Eliott understood him. Seeing how the other boy's eyes widen he thinks he got his point across. Lucas turns back, satisfied,resisting the urge to look backwards, letting Valentin guide him towards the exit, getting lost in the hallways.

 

Now he waits.

 

_Come and get me, please._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter because I feel kinda 'meh' about it. So feedback to improve my writing are appreciated. Also if you've got prompts you'd like me to write feel free to comment and I'll write it! As usual I also post this fic on Tumblr @BlueOswin ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back! How are y'all doing? I feel like I say this at every chaper I post but you're all amazing! Thanks for the kudos and the comments ( I'm blushing every time I read them lol) A bit of insight from Eliott for this one I hope you enjoy! <3

Eliott has been losing his mind for a few days now trying to find the right words to tell Lucas everything he needs to know . He longs to simply go _talk_ to him, snatch his boy from Valentin's arms and make up, go back to the way they were before he ruined everything, possibly forever. He can't keep his stomach from churning whenever he sees them together, which is _always. F_ eeling like throwing up from nerves has become a habit by now. The worst part is that Eliott never paid attention to the boy before, his focus solely devoted to Lucas but now, Valentin is the only person always in his eyesight at school. Hell they even share some classes together. Eliott is sat _right behind_ him in his English Lit Class which he has never noticed before. Mme Lecureuil, his teacher has even asked him to stay after class to talk the previous week. She tought he's been quite distracted lately, how surprising. Funnily enough, it seems like Lucas has a type for Lit boys.

 

Eliott has been sneaking cute drawings in his boy's backpack, hoping Lucas would understand. Giving the complete silence from the other one, he's figured that he either didn't get his drawings or he simply didn't care. Putting his feelings into words was the last resort it seems, his last hope in a way. Unfortunately for him, Eliott never was a good poet, as soon as he catches a glimpse of messy brown hair, all his sharp wit and clever words seem to vanish into thin air. Sat at his desk in front of a new sheet of paper, Eliott is pulling his hair out trying to find the right words for his apology letter. Why are apologies so _difficult_?

 

He has been writing, writing, writing again since two hours already. In vain. None of these pathetic letters are able to express his true feelings. Screwed as he is he might as well stick to drawing his apology. But even through yet another drawing, he has no clue where to start. The ever growing pile of crumpled papers next to his chair is the proof. Frustrated, he decides to go for a walk, get out of his bedroom . He pities the fact that he can't actually go out, he'll have to make do with the hallways of the school. Classes are over at this time of the day so the hallways are eerily empty, setting a strange atmosphere.

 

All for the best, Eliott wants to be alone with his thoughts for once. He's tired of running away from them. Since he met Lucas, he's the only thing that matters. His thoughts revolve solely around him so he's not surprise when his mind goes back to the blank page on his deck, his apology letter still unwritten. He wants to see Lucas so bad, hold him tight in his arm, he can feel the craving for skin on skin contact, the whispered sweet nothing, the hushed promises, the deep thoughts in the dark of the night, the shared secrets, the intimacy, the connection, he misses everything Lucas related. Dearly. He wants to raise up to the challenge the boy gave him before leaving the cafeteria with Valentin, who now spends each seconds of his free time glued to Lucas, ever so tactile. Eliott can't blame the boy, knowing he'd be the same if their positions were reversed. Lucas is too precious, deserves all the love in the world. In a sense he is happy for him, seeing all his friends be supportive, simply being there for him melts Eliott's heart. Nonetheless, the nagging voice at the back of his mind has the depressing habit of repeating him that h _e's moved on, he's forgotten about you, he's better without you. Lucas is over you. This is your fault._

 

He shakes his head, taking control over his mind again. Hugo's word are still ringing in his ears.

 

_Lucas hasn't moved on, he's trying to make you jealous._

 

Well his plan was working just _fine_ in this area. However, he has a hard time believing it given how Lucas and the other boy were so close, in tune with each other, Casual intimacy were the first words to come to mind when you looked at them. This sort of intimacy is really difficult to develop, unless...

 

_Unless you're in love._

 

The little voice inside his head keeps repeating those words on loop, but thank god his heart is bursting with hope for once instead of dread. Lucas has taught him not to give up, not to settle, to chase after his happiness and Lucas was his happy place . A fond smile plays on his lips, he has shared so many intimate moments with Lucas, precious memories he'll always cherish that he can't believe Lucas could wipe their relationship out in such a short amount of time, finding a rebound was even more improbable, not typical Lucas behaviour at all.

 

Without him noticing, Eliott's feet has brought him to the common room. Where it all started, where Lucas had acknowledge him for the first time.He remembers how the boy kept glancing at him during the first reunion, trying (and failing) to be subtle. He remembers when they locked eyes for the first time, the shiver that ran through his whole body, he had almost winked just to see how the other boy would react, he remembers how _incredibly hard_ it had been not to stare right back everytime Lucas looked his way, he remembers the hard time he had trying to repress tiny smiles throughout their silent exchange, he remembers Imane sly smile, her eyes going back and forth between the two of them, carefully watching their game of push and pull. Thankfully, she was the only one who had noticed.

 

He almost passes by the common room, not trusting himself not to burst immediately into tears if he goes in. He starts walking again, having stared at the closed door for too long already not to seem sketchy, should someone stumble upon him. Through the surrounding darkness, a yellow line catches his eyes. A sliver of golden light is coming through the doorway. Eliott frowns.

 

_Weird. Usually the common room is empty by now._

 

Before he can regret his decision, Eliott steps forward, breathing deeply as he turns the doorknob to open the door and steps in, squinting his eyes against the sudden light. Looking around the room, his gaze comes to a stop on the awful mural, still waiting to be painted over. His project, _their_ project. A slight movement at the corner of his left eye makes him jump. Trying to calm his erratic heartbeat, he turns his head to find out where it has come from. He's taken aback, his eyes setting on a frail silhouette looking through the window, half engulfed by the darkness. The only source of light is provided by a dimly lamp in the corner of the room. The silhouette hasn't moved again; yet, completely unaware of the presence of another being behind them. Squinting his eyes, Eliott takes cautious silence steps, coming closer on order to get a better look, being careful not to make his presence known, not yet. He stubs his toe against the small table of the room and almost curses out loud. Suffering in silence, step after step, watching where he puts his feet now mind you, he gets close enough to discern the ourlines of the silhouette. He takes his time and really _look_.

 

Judging by his posture, his shoulders squared, hands clenched, head held high, the boy, at least Eliott assumes the silhouette belongs to a boy, is tensed, really really tensed. He seems deep in thoughts, looking at the sun setting through the large windows, casting mixing shades of blue and rose on the walls. Eliott creeps closer, slowly, he's so close he can discern the features of the now not-so-anonymous person in the reflection of the window.

His heart skips a beat, rhythm accelerating erratically once again although not for the same reasons at the sight of his face. The face he's allowed himself to admire only from afar for two weeks. He's missed this face so much it sometimes hurt. His eyes are still shut, earbuds in his ears, isolating him from the outside world, lost in the music. Eliott does a once over, taking him all in, his rosy cheeks, his sharp jawline he once left some marks on, his strechted out neck, his squared shoulders, his slim waist, his elegant legs. Eliott has always thought he could have been a dancer with legs like his. Perhaps he was, in one of his parallel universes. He's still beautiful. In all his universes his beauty will always be the only immuable constant. Eliott stares until his heart aches, until his fingers are twitching with the need to touch, to extend his arm and take his hand in his. A shaky exhale leaves his lungs.

 

_Open your eyes. Please please please. Open your eyes._

 

Eliott is internally begging him, even though he's no telepath. Finally, after what feels like an eternity but is probably only a few minutes, his eyes slowly open, eyelashes fluttering. His features seem more relaxed, until he gazes up at the second silhouette in the window. He doesn't even bat an eye. His eyes become sharper, ocean blue turning into ice. He reminds Eliott of a statue, every fiber of his being tenses up. He doesn't turn around though. The night has set, he can't notice anything except for the reflection of their bodies, familiar to each other and yet unknown. Eliott takes a deep breath, coming closer until he's only a few centimeters behind the boy. The need to touch only becomes stronger, his fingers tingling, longing to reach out. His reflection is clearer, the window acting as a mirror in which Eliott's eyes meet deep blue ones he would recognize anywhere.

 

Lucas.

 

His boy doesn't seem happy to see him. For five agonizing minutes, Eliott thinks he's going to simply ignore him, either close his eyes again or walk past him, leaving him alone in the empty room. He inhales deeply, preparing himself for whatever Lucas decides to do. It's all up to him now, but Eliott fears he won't be able to handle his rejection. All the oxygen still present in his lungs leave his body when the boy turns around, staring him down with what can only be defined as dormant fury. He swallows laboriously, biting back a whimper.

 

_I'm screwed._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'M gOnnA UpdAte qUiCKer  
> also me: bitch you thought
> 
> I also post this fic on Tumblr @BlueOswin ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! How are y'all doing? Sorry it's been a while. I was away on holiday with friends and little to no wifi so I couldn't update. Sorry again. Not to sound like a broken record but thank to all of you leaving kudos and comment on this fic, the support is truly overwhelming <3 I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)

Lucas's mind has been running in circles lately, the thin thread of his thoughts only getting more tangled the longer he overthinks, creating intricate knots. Being alone, finding a bit of peace and quiet is the best option to sort all of this out. Since Emma came up with this plan, he hasn't got much time for himself, not enough at least. He loves his friends with his whole heart, would go to the end of the world for them, hell, even the end of the whole universe but lately he hasn't even had one second to simply _be_ , making it hard to think about what he would say to Eliott if they were to bump into each other. Or how to forget him if they never cross paths again.

 

That's why when his friends called it a day and decided it's time they got out of the common room, Lucas hasn't followed them. He's watched people leaving one by one as the sun set. Once he's the only person remaining, he sends a text to Daphne telling her he'll be the one closing the common room tonight when he'll be ready to leave. The both of them have quickly developped a coded language over the past few months.

 

There were days when Daphne was feeling down, not wanting to talk, sometimes simply wanting to cry and have someone to comfort her. On days like these they both would meet in the common room and lay down on the uncomfortable matress, eating sweets in silence until one of them fall asleep, simply appreciating the other's company. The days where Lucas wants to be left alone,like tonight, he tells her he'll close the common room. Strange how the common room has become his safe place by now. The room holds so many memories, notably with his friends whom he considers his family at this point. This place is more a home in his eyes than the house he's always lived in. The one he's supposed to live in actually.

 

Not wanting to be bothered by curious residents, he closes the door. He then procedes to turn a dim light on in the farthest corner of the room so as not to betray his presence. Lucas isn't a big fan of darkness, but he dislikes even more being interrupted in quiet moments like this one. He untangles his earbuds, putting his playlist on random. He only stops pacing once he's in front of the big windows, looking outside. The sun is setting slowly, casting a golden hue around him, specks of purple, pink and blue thrown in the mix of colors. Everything is so peaceful, contrasting greatly with the storm raging inside him. He closes his eyes, getting lost in the music.

 

_Love is hard I know_

_When your lights are red_

_But I'm green to go_

 

Lucas restrains himself from laughing sadly. The irony. The song fits his mood so well it's uncanny. Alone in the darkness, he closes his eyes once again, letting himself do something he hasn't allowed himself to do in weeks for fear of breaking down in tears. He thinks about Eliott. The first picture to come to his mind when he thinks about the boy is one of him laughing, head thrown back in abandon, sunshine smile stretching his pretty lips so beautifully Lucas longs to kiss him senseless, his eyes reduced to half-moon slits, the corners crinkling with mirth, an undecipherable spark in his eyes. He remembers their first kiss under the rain, how soaked they had been at the end but none of them cared enough to move, too happy to finally be together. He remembers that fateful day when Eliott had walked away from him, not even kissing him goodbye. Lucas had known back then he said something that made Eliott pull away, made him run back to _Lucille._ He would like at the very least yo have the beginning of an explanation, to know what he did wrong so he could try to fix this mess.

 

_I want you to color me blue_

_Anything it takes to make you stay_

_Only seeing myself when I'm looking up at you_

 

He misses Eliott, more than anything. But his heart is still cut open,the wound too raw. He couldn't forget that easily how the other boy played him. Because even if he knows deep down he did something for their relationship to go downhill so soon, he also knows that Eliott chose willingly to go back to Lucille. He could have said something to Lucas along the lines of “ hey I changed my mind, I can't be with you”, well in retrospective he kind of did, right before that damn party, but it was no excuse to go running back to his ex. He broke the dating 101 first rule. Against all odds however, the longing takes over his anger in his solitude.

 

_I can't say no_

_Though the lights are on_

_There's nobody home_

 

Lucas shifts his legs a bit, adjusting his position, he doesn't know why but he half opens his eyes on instinct, catching a glimpse of a tall silhouette in the window. A silhouette he knows too well. A silhouette he's only hoped to see again, maybe not so soon, maybe after giving himself a pep talk. His heart races unvoluntarily.

 

_Swore I'd never lose control_

_Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow_

 

Eliott.

 

In all his beautiful glory, although he looks more tired than Lucas remembered, more fidgety too. Lucas tenses up, waiting. He closes his eyes, not willing to give any clue to Eliott that he's seen him. He isn't ready, far from it actually. He has to compose himself, _quickly_.

 

_I want you_

 

Discreetly, he lowers the volume of the music to better hear what's Eliott doing in his back. He wants to see what his next move will be, what could come out of this impromptu meeting.

 

_I'll color me blue_

_Anything it takes to make you stay_

 

He senses Eliott slowing coming over, closer and closer. They were only centimeters apart now but Lucas swears he would have felt the exact same thing if his back was glued to the other boy's chest. All of his senses are on high alert, anticipation making the hair on his arm rise up.The knot in his stomach grows impossibly bigger, weighing him down. Imperceptibly, he inhales, clenches then unclenches his hand to keep his anxiety at bay, putting up a calm facade. “ _I like raccoon, they wear masks”_ Well, time for him to borrow Eliott's spirit animal. The hedgehog won't do the trick this time.

 

_Only seeing myself_

_When I'm looking up at you_

 

Slowly, he opens his eyes, blinking rapidly to let his eyes adjust to the luminosity.

 

_I know you're seeing black and white_

 

He doesn't turn over though, he's paralyzed, literally glued to the ground.

 

_So I'll paint you a clear blue sky_

 

Not being able to move, he looks at their reflections in the window. A shiver runs down his spine, they look good together.

 

_Without you I'm color blind_

 

The first thing he sees is a brown jacket he knows too well, one he has even worn sometimes. One so big it practically engulfs him. Snippets of conversation rush back to him

 

“ _Eliott I'm not wearing your jacket to school it's so big I feel like a toddler trying on his parent's clothes” “ I swear you look cute in it. Pretty please, wear it for me?” “ Fiiiiine, You know I can't resist you when you do the puppy eyes, it's truly unfair.”_

 

_It's raining every time I open my eyes_

 

His eyes go up, up and up again, tracing the outlines of the person behind him only stopping when he comes in contact with his eyes.

 

_I want you to color me blue_

 

They stare at each other in silence for a few more minutes, Lucas turns his music off, putting his earbuds in his pocket deliberatly slow, hands shaking slightly. His legs feel like jelly. He scowls, wanting to hide how nervous he truly is. The silence goes on, none of them wanting to be the first to speak up, not knowing where to start either. Lucas is the first one to look away, his limbs coming back to life, he pulls himself together, taking a deep breath as he turns around to confront Eliott.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come scream with me on Tumblr @BlueOswin ;)
> 
> Oh yeah in case it's not quite clear their high school is also a boarding school


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey how is it going? Y'all are gonna hate me for this lmao

The silence is deafening. The two of them staring at each other defiantly without saying anything, waiting for the other to back down first. The air around them is cracking with static electricity. Neither of them wants to speak, even though they technically _have_ to talk it out to fix their relationship, not knowing where to start. So many unspoken words hang around the two boys, so many thoughts running in Eliot's mind it makes him dizzy. His throat is so tight he might as well choke soon, his lungs no longer capable of inhaling. The lack of oxygen is going to be problematic soon. Terrified doesn't even come close to what he's feeling in this instant.

 

_Finally_ , his heavy lips move enough to form words.

  
“Hey”

  
It's not much but it's a start at least. Perhaps he should have waited for Lucas to speak. Perhaps he should have bolted out of the door the moment he spotted him. Perhaps he shouldn't have come into the common room at all. But it's too late for regrets now. Lucas crosses his arms, shielding himself from Eliott while pinning him under his stare at the same time. He has never felt so small in his life and he _is_ the tallest one. Wincing, he uncounsciously shrinks up.

  
“Hello," Lucas replies coldly. A pang of hurt tears his heart up, the boy in front of him looks dead inside, dark bags under his eyes, the blue so vibrant, _lively_ , has turned dull. He seems thinner than usual too, his clothes hanging loosely on his body. He reminds Eliott of a frail bird, one gust of wind too strong and he might fall over.

 

_It's my fault. It's all my fault. What have I done?_

  
Eliott lowers his head, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment and shame. Suddenly, his feet turn into the most interesting thing in the world. God,he's a nervous wreck. He rubs his neck with his hand, a nervous gesture he picked up when he was a kid and never quite let go of. Lucas used to make fun of him for that, swatting his hand away, holding it instead.

  
“Erm...We should talk?” Eliott cringes, why does he have to sound so goddamn uncertain?  
  


A clenched fist is the first thing he sees, then a chest moving up and down erratically and lastly a shaky exhale can be heard, a gulp following closely.

  
“ You want to talk then talk Eliott. Personally, I have nothing to say.” Lucas's words are stilted, almost automatic.

 

_My fault, my fault my fault_

  
He tries not to flinch at the sharp bitter tone, every word cutting him open more efficiently than a knife ever would. Not letting his feelings appear on his face, he clears his throat before continuing.

  
“All right. Hum, we could...seat maybe, don't you think?”

 

He makes an aborted motion towards the couch in the corner.

  
“I'm perfectly fine standing. It won't be long anyway.”

  
Eliott sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

_Stay calm, you've got this_.

 

Lucas doesn't make it easy for him. He clasps his hands together tightly, gathering every ounce of courage left in him.

  
“Look, Lucas, I don't even know where to start to apologize because I screwed up so much. I regretted that stupid message as soon as I pressed send.” Eliot looks up for a bit, testing the waters, only speaking again when Lucas makes a gestures for him to go on “ You're the only one on my mind, always will be. I swear. I constantly wonder what you're doing or if I'm going to see you, when I'm going to see you, I want to hear about your day, about the things that made you smile, or scoff or cry. I want to be there for you and every time I see you my only wish is to come talk to you but I haven't had the courage yet. Well, until tonight. I miss you Lucas”

  
Eliott tries to catch his eyes. He wish he hadn't. A chill run down his spine as if someone has poured cold water all over him. Lucas's eyes hold a kind of silent fury combined with deep sadness.The boy steps forward, shaking from barely restrained anger   
  
“ _I'm_ the only one on your mind?” He asks in a threatening tone. “Were you thinking about me when you kissed Lucille at that party right after you sent me your stupid text? Were you thinking about me the next week? Because let me tell you something Eliott, the next week I was _miserable,_ crying myself to sleep every night and you weren't there to pick up the pieces! Yann, the gang and the girls were though. They all saw me at my lowest. I'm doing better, not thanks to you. And you suddenly show up into my life, again! For what? To say you only care about me? What do you really want, Eliott? Am I a game to you? Someone to play with when you're bored or when things don't go well with Lucille?”

 

Eliott is dead silent, too shocked to reply.

 

“You can keep your stupid apologies if your actions don't match your words!” Lucas is shouting at this point, not doing anything to prevent the waterfall running incontrollably down his cheeks from falling.

  
Eliott stays still as Lucas screams and cries. Thinking that it is his fault if the boy he loves is in this state shatters something inside of him. He doesn't want him to hurt. Not because of him. Not ever. Lucas has every right to hate him, to shout at him until he's empty. Eliott has hurt him. Badly. To the point where he can't recognise the broken boy in front of him. However, hearing these words still tears his heart apart once more, the tape holding the broken pieces together stretching thin, threatening to break. Lucas makes a gesture to go around him but Eliott blocks his way before he can escape. He can't let him go, not now. Not again. The situation is so confusing. He _has_ to let him go, for Lucas's good. But he doesn't want to. He physically can't.

  
“Let me through Eliott.” Lucas grits behind his teeth, chest heaving, trying to even his breathing.  
  
“Lucas wait," He sighs "I'm sorry. I should never have kissed Lucille at that party, I should never have contacted her again. But the truth is, I dumped her right after the party, because... because she wasn't you. What I feel for you, I've never felt it before, and it scares me, of course. But I'm miserable without you, I was such an idiot to push you away like that just because I was scared, you deserve better Lucas.

 

“Damn right I do” He scoffs. “ Too bad I only want you”

 

Eliott's heart soars at the words. But his decision is already made. Even if it's going to destroy him entirely, it's for the best. Water appears behind his eyelids.

 

“Let me finish please.” He goes on when Lucas makes a gesture to zip his mouth, voice cracking up a little. “You deserve better than someone who leaves as soon as they're scared and I understand if you don't want to give me, _us_ , a second chance. I just want you to know that I think and I will always think of you. All my life. I am sincerely sorry. I hope you'll be happy with Valentin. You deserve to be happy, you deserve the world Lucas.   
  
Eliott turns his back on the love of his life then,shoulders hunched in defeat, ready to leave, and when he's at the door of the common room, he turns around, the flicker of light previously remaining in his eyes is extinct.

  
“If he hurts you or anyone else, you call me, I'll come and help you. I'll always be there for you. _Always_. Even if I can't have you. Know this. Goodbye,my love.” A sad smile grazes his lips.  
  
Then he's gone, wiping away the overflowing tears that he can no longer hold back. Putting one foot in front of the other to step forward is insufferable. The tape breaks then, ripping him apart from the inside. He wanders aimlessly in the hallways, not really knowing if he's going in the right direction, not really caring either. Everything around him is blurry. He walks away in the dark, only wishing for the comfort of his bed to cry himself to sleep in peace. Alone.

 

Distantly a voice is calling after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo did you like the angst? I'm also on Tumblr @blueoswin you can come scream at me if you want! Also I'm taking prompts ;) See you next time !


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I am baaack! I hope everything is going good for you lmao. Sorry for not updating sooner but let's say life has been hectic lately ;) I hope you like this chapter, as usual let me know what you thought. Love you all and enjoy! ;)

_I think and will always think of you._  
  
Lucas'cheeks are wet with tears, Eliott has left him alone and sad and confused.  Again. He runs his hand through his hair, pulling on the wild strands out of frustration. Eliott seemed disturbingly sincere, making it difficult not to believe him. He looked so genuinely remorseful, and the tears he was desperately trying to hold back couldn't be fake. He wasn't that good of an actor.  
  
_I'll always be there for you._  
  
Lucas has to choose, quickly. His hands are shaking,from anticipation or panic he doesn't quite know. His mind is running a mile a minute, coming up with infinite possibilities. Suddenly, in this moment, Eliott's metaphor of  two paths with different outcomes seems more useful than his parallel universes. He has two choices here, two paths unfold before him, standing at a crossroad. The first one being letting go of Eliott, try to forget him and move on with his life, the second one is taking the risk of having his heart broken once again by running back into his arms.   
  
A feeling of calm seizes him. Deep down, he already knows the answer, he always had . He would let Eliott break his heart a hundred times more against the promise of running back into his arms the next day. Convinced he has taken the right decision, Lucas runs out of the hallway, desperately trying to guess which way Eliott went. He runs like his life depends on it. He runs like there is no tomorrow. He runs to escape the waves that will drown him, dragging him at the bottom of the deep blue sea if he doesn't find the other boy.  
  
_You deserve to be happy_

 

If the last few weeks has helped him come to some conclusions in any way, it's that  he would only be happy with Eliott by his side, fights, screaming and crying included. Time is running out. His mind is counting down the seconds, repeating that's it's  _ too late too late too late...  _

 

_ Tic. _

 

"Eliott!" His cry is left unanswered.

 

_  Toc. _

 

Eliott's smiling face flashes before his eyes.

 

_  Tic. _

 

 If he concentrate hard enough he can almost hear his giggle.

 

_  Toc. _

 

His footsteps echo loudly in the silence.

 

_ Tic.  _

 

_ Too late too late too late  _

 

_ Toc _ .

 

Breathless, he stops somewhere in a dark hallway, not recognising where he is, not knowing which way to go. A shadow dancing across the floor, the intuition of a presence on his left side makes him turns his head so quickly he gets dizzy for a second, steadying himself on the wall behind him, catching his breath.  The shadow belongs to a dark silhouette he would recognize anywhere.   
  
“Eliott!” He shouts.” Wait !  Please wait!   
  
The silhouette straightens up but doesn't stop. Lucas speeds up, running to get to him as fast as his legs will allow. He has to catch him before he escapes, this time for good. Out of breath,close to collapsing, he grabs his wrist, stopping Eliott in front of his bedroom door. The latter turns halfway, standing still, glassy eyes fixed on a imaginary point somewhere farther,  one half of his face hidden by the darkness, not daring to face him completely. 

 

Lucas receives a blow to his heart when he sees the tears flowing continuously on his beautiful face. He traces his jawline with tentative fingers, as if handling a precious jewel, scared it might break if his grip tightens, turning his head towards him. A moment of silence goes by, the two of them simply looking at each other, eyes wet before Lucas steps forward to kiss Eliott hesitantly, nothing more than a short peck. Fortunately, the other boy replies instantly,diving once again to kiss him fiercely, a relieved sigh escaping him, tickling their lips, hugging him, grabbing his waist to the point where it kind of hurts, but Lucas doesn't care. At the moment, everything that matters is right in front of him. 

 

Eliott.

 

God, he has missed him. He had almost forgotten how good and natural kissing Eliott is. He needs him in his life, no matter what he said before. No one would replace Eliott. 

 

Never. 

 

So they keep on kissing in a deserted hallway of high school, discovering each other once again, curfew forgotten. It doesn't matter Nothing else matters as long as they are together.   
  
Lucas doesn't know how long they stay enlaced in the corridor, squeezed together, his head buried in Eliott's neck, just breathing him in, reassuring himself that _ this is real, Eliott is there, he is with Eliott, he wasn't too late _ . The silence surrounding them act as a protective cocoon, shielding them from reality. Finally, when they are physically able to untangle their bodies, they move by a mutual agreement to Eliott's room, Lucas's being also occupied by Yann. He'd rather avoid the inevitable endless stream of questions his best friend would ask them when they wake up. For now at least.

 

 Once in the room they undress as quickly as possible, wanting to regain the comfort of their previous embrace. Lucas' head is resting on Eliott's chest, using him as a pillow, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart.    
  
“I missed you," Eliott finally whispers, afraid to disturb the quiet, a hand caressing Lucas' hair tenderly, the movement quickly lulling him to sleep.   
  
Lucas looks up, losing himself in his eyes.    
  
“I missed you too” He replies softly, punctuating his sentence with a chaste kiss.   
  
He returns to his original position, encircling Eliott's waist with his arms, his head on his chest so as to listen to the soothing heartbeat beneath his ear, wanting to get even closer.    
  
“Never do that to me again, Eliott." He lets out, voice cracking up a bit. “I can't go through another heartbreak again.”

 

Eliott tightens his hold.   
  
“I promise my love. I promise I'm not going anywhere." Eliott  says, wiping a tear running down his face. “These weeks without you were the most difficult ones of my life Lucas, now that I've found you again I won't let you go.”   
  
Lucas sighs, satisfied, caressing his ribs in an absent gesture, drawing random patterns on his soft skin, enjoying watching the goosebumps his fingers leave behind.   
  
“I hope you keep your promise Mr Demaury because I want to stay with you forever.”   
  
“Forever?” Eliott asks, raising an eyebrow, incredulous. Lucas nods, smiling sweetly.   
  
“Forever. And even longer if possible.”   
  
Eliott laughs, a clear and frank laugh which sounds like the most beautiful symphony Lucas has ever heard.   
  
“Forever sounds perfect” He replies, wrapping him up in his arms, burying his head in his wild hair.   
  
They fall asleep in this position, Lucas on top of Eliott, melting into each other, not knowing where one begins and the other ends, becoming one under the warm sheets. The two lovers dreaming of the promise of forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @blueoswin I promise I don't bite! I also take prompts <3


End file.
